5 times Eli and Trixie slept together
by Peachygirl17
Summary: Just a few stories how Eli and Trixie got into each other's beds. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Sleeping Bag  
The Shane gang were on a over night mission in the Jungle Cavern. When it was near night time, The gang were starting to get thier camp set up. When Trixie was unpacking her things off her mechabeast, she realized she forgot her sleeping bag.  
'Ugh... Guys, I think I have a problem' Said Trixie  
'What is it Trix' Asked Eli.  
'I must've forgot my sleeping bag back at the hide out, I mean I thought I packed it, I always pack all the stuff I need' said Trixie  
'Umm, it gets pretty old at night here in the Jungle Cavern. Even if you have a fire that still won't help. You still might get hypothermia' Kord explained.  
'Well... I guess you can me can share my sleeping bag' Eli said.  
'What?' Trixie asked  
'Well it's either sharing with me or getting hypothermia' said Eli.  
'Ok' sighed Trixie, 'I'll share the sleeping bag with you'  
After the gang made thier camp and a fire along eat dinner, they got ready for bed. As Eli and Trixie got in the sleeping bag, they both had to lay on thier sides facing each other. Eli had his arm under the pillow while Trixie was using that arm as her pillow.  
'See this isn't to bad' said Eli with a smirk'  
'Yeah I guess you're right' said Trixie triedly. 'Night Eli'  
'Night Trix'  
-In the morning-  
Trixie woke up to the sounds to the noises from the Jungle but she kept her eyes closed since she just want listin for a few more minutes. She forgot where she was but she felt like she was in a small space but warm and comfy at the same time. She then decided to snuggle more into whatever it was. She felt her hand touch something, she kind patted her hand a few more times to see what it was. When Trixie opened her eyes, it was Eli, she had her hand on his chest and just smiled.  
Eli kind felt something or someone beside him, whoever it was, it is really warm. Then he felt the thing come a little closer to him. Then the object was tapping his chest. Eli decided to open one eye then sighed when he saw Trixie.  
'Morning Trix yawn' said Eli  
'Moring Eli' Trixie said while stretching her legs in the sleeping bag then put her head on Eli's chest and one hand griping his shirt. 'It's to cold and early to be up'  
Eli just looked down at her and smiled. 'Yeah I know but I like it in the mornings' said Eli still looking down on Trixie lifing her face with his thumb 'because I think that's when it's most beautiful' Eli said while him and Trixie were looking into each other's eyes. Then slowly thier faces got closer and closer. And when thier lips just brushed eachother.  
'Yah! Why is it so old!' Pronto yelled while sitting in his sleeping bag. Trixie pushed Eli away and got out of his sleeping bag and yawned and stretch her arms. While Eli is still in his sleeping bag wondering what just happened.  
After the gang packed up and continued thier mission while riding on thier mechas. 'That was a good idea stealing Trixie's sleeping bag if I do say so myself' thought Kord.


	2. Ch2 Nightmares

Eli and Burpy were peacefully sleeping in his bedroom at the hideout, while all the rest of the slugs where sleeping in the living room. It was about the middle of the night when Eli started to hear someone or something. He thought it was just him his dreams but when Eli heard a lady scream, he opened his eyes he could tell that was Trixie who screamed. Her bedroom besides Eli's, so he ran out of his bedroom leaving Burpy still sleeping in a sock. He jumped from his balcony onto Trixie's. He opened the door and found Trixie tossing and turning and blankets all messy and pillows on floor. Eli walked over to the red head and heard her say,  
'No, no, please don't, No' Trixie kept on repeating. Eli sat down beside her and hesitant about putting his hand on her shoulder. After she screamed one more time, Eli decided to do it anyway, but that only made it worse...  
'No! Please! Please Stop! She screamed jerked his hand off her and flung an arm and almost hit Eli, which he dodged just in time. Eli decided to hold both of her hands down just time and whispered  
'Shh Trixie, it's ok, you're safe, wake up Trix, you're safe'  
Trixie clamed down a bit when she heard his voice, but she was still having a nightmare.  
'Hey Trixie, you got wake up ok? Just wake up and you be fine, you're safe you just have to wake up, come on Trix, you're ok,no one gonna hurt you' Eli squeezed one of her hands that he was still holding down, and that didn't help. Trixie was trying to toss anf turn but couldn't do to Eli holding down her hands. Once Trixie started mumering 'please stop, no, please don't' Eli had enough of it. He picked up Trixie and cradled her in his arm like she was a baby. Trixie's shot her eyes opened that had horror and wild in her eyes. She tryed to fight her way out of his arms but no success. Eli started rubing his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down.  
'It's ok Trix, you're ok, you're safe,ok, you're fine know' Eli whisperd. Trixie got out of Eli's arms moved away from him and leaned her body against the headboard pulling her blanket to her face to hide it. Eli moved beside Trixie and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.  
'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, let's get you some sleep ok' Eli whisperd, Trixie just shook her head. Eli slid onto his back and opened his arms.  
'Let's get some sleep Trix' Trixie was deciding if she should or not, but after a minute but decided to lay down on her side and rested her head on Eli's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and she had one of her hands around his waist. Eli just closed his eyes and could smell Trixe's hair, 'it smelled so sweet, like vanilla' he thought.  
'My nightmare was about Blakk' Trixie whisperd suddenly. 'He had me tied up by a ghouled attacknet slug. And he kept on shoting ghoules slugs at me and wanted me to tell 'The Shane's secrets. I told of nothing but then Blakk decided to shoot the goon doc at me'  
'Trixie, I wouldn't let that happen to you, I would go after you and get you back, I would never let that happen to you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you' Said Eli. He looked over at her alarm clock and it was 3 in the morning.  
'Hey Trix, I know you're not having the best night, but I think it's time to go to sleep, it's 3 o'clock and we have a big day tomorrow, well guess today. But if you still need to talk about it, you can always come to me. Even if it the middle of the night ' Trixie snuggled more into Eli amd he just smiled.  
'Man he's so comfy and a good cuddler, how did I go from a nightmare to being comfort and cuddling with the Shane' Trixie thought.  
'Night Eli, and thank you' Then Eli smiled and sigheed happily and bend his head down and kissed the top of Trixie's head 'good night Trix, and anytime'  
And Trixie fell asleep easily knowing that she be safe in Eli's arms.

-The next Morning-  
The morning light was shining through the window blinds which woke up Eli. He was about to stretch but his right arm wouldn't move. Eli looked down and found Trixie in his arms. He remembered what happened last night. He came to Trixie's room to help her, and ended up like this. Which he didn't mind. Eli decided to wake Trixie up. He gently nudged her and whispered into her ear,  
'Hey Trix, time to get up'. Trixie just goaned and said,  
'Do I have to' and he snuggled more into Eli and grabbed part of his shirt, which put a smile on his face.  
'Come on Trix' said Eli while throwing the blanket off her and that woke her up.  
'Ok! I'm up Eli!' Said Trixie while sitting up. ''Did you really had to do that?' She asked.  
'Well what else can I do, and how did you sleep?'  
'Umm, maybe not throwing the blanket off me, and just fine before the rude awakening' said Trixie while she grabbed a pillow and hit Eli in the stomach.  
'Hey!' Screamed Eli and he also grabbed a pillow and hit Trixie lightly in the arm. The both of them both started laughing.  
'You sure know how to wake a girl up Eli' Trixie said while still laughing.  
'Well how else am I supposed to do to wake you up'  
'Maybe a little more nicely'  
'Haha sorry' said Eli. 'Did I really help you sleep' he asked.  
'Umm... Yeah, I guess you did' Said Trixie nervously. 'Thanks...'  
'Yeah no problem, I'm just glad you got some sleep' Eli looked backed at his alarm clock and it was only 6:47 am. 'I guess we could slept a little longer' Eli admitted.  
'Really?, after all of that' asked Trixie.  
'So you don't want to go back sleep?' Asked Eli while he layed down on her bed.  
'Oh no, I'll take your offer' said Trix. She layed back down with her head on his chest again and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and within minutes the two fell asleep again.

-2 hours later-  
This time it was Trixie who woke up first. She gently got out of Eli arms and nudged his arm and lowered her head to near his face and whispered into his ear 'hey Eli, time to get up' Eli just turned away from her onto his side. She then pulled his shoulder down so he be back on his back and kissed his cheek. 'I said its time to get up' she said again and and got up to walk to the door. Before she left, she said,'and that's how you wake someone up' and left his room leaving Eli half awake and a smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eli seeing Trixie crying turned him into a mother hen. The Shane Gang entered the hide out after a hard mission. Trixie made her way up to her room from the garage since she didn't want anyone to she her like this, weak.

Eli could tell by her body language that she was hurting. She kept her back away from them and her shoulders were hunched over. Eli walked to her bedroom door and was wondering if he should go in to check on her. There is two possible situations that could happen Eli thought to himself. A, he could go in her room and comfort her, or B, he could go in there and get get slugged. What happened on today's mission rattled everyone, and Eli couldn't stand to see Trixie like this. After pacing in front of the door for a few seconds, Eli decided to go in.

'Floppers' mummered Eli and walked in her room.

Eli walked in quietly,and found Trixie sitting in front of her bed with her head between her knees sobbing to busy to notice Eli. He walked up to her and he kneeled in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. Her head jerked up and pulled her hands away from him. 'Get out!' She screamed.

'I'm not going anywhere Trix' Eli said calmy trying to soothe her. Eli sat down beside Trixie and opened his arms, 'come here' he said. Trixie looked up at him for a few seconds and finally sat sideways in his lap and layed her head on his chest and found comfort in Eli's arms. She buried her face in his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. Eli held her close and stoking her while she was sobbing. After Trixie was done crying and went limp into his body, Eli picked up her bridal style and brought them to her bed. He layed her down, took of her blaster, belt, and shoes,then her gloves to. Then covered her up. Eli walked a few feet away from the bed and Trixie grabbed his hand and said 'Eli don't go'.

'I wasn't going anywhere' he said while also taking off his belt, blaster,shoes and his bag and his gloves and placing it on her dresser. He went back to the bed and got under the covers and pulled Trixie closer to him. Once they both were comfy with Trixie's head on Eli's chest and his arms around her, he asked her,

'Do you want to talk about it?'. She shook her in his chest. 'Ok, well when you ever want to talk about it, you can come to me'

She lifted her head off his chest and looked him in his eyes. 'Thank you' she whispered.

'Your welcome' he said while he wiped a tear off her cheek. Eli could tell that Trixie was a little embarrassed. 'Don't worry, it be our little secret' he said with a smirk and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She had a little smile on her face remembering she said that to him when they first met. 'I didn't want any of you guys to see me like this, I don't like being this way'

'Hey, everyone had a tough day that would make anyone of ous break. This does not make you weak, it makes you more human. It's ok to cry every now and then' said Eli. Trixie was laying there and thinking what he said.

'I want to go to sleep' she finally said.

'Then we'll do that' said Eli. Trixie cuddled more into Eli and there legs were wrapped and tangled together. 'You'll feel better in the morning after you got some sleep. Ok?Night Trix' Eli whispered.

'Night Eli' she whispered, 'and thank you' then Trixie lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek.

'You're welcome' Eli whispered with a smile on his face and pulled her closer. And within moments the two were peaceful sleeping.

-Earlier In the living room-

'Gee, I wonder how Eli is doing in there?' Asked Kord, 'I hope Trix is okay'

'I'm sure Eli and Trixie are fine' said Pronto while taking a bite from a sandwich.

'We should leave the two alone friends, I'm sure Trixie will be okay in the morning' said Junjie.

'Get out!' Trixie screamed.

'All three guys looks at Trixie's bedroom and look at each other'

'Eli will be fine' they all say at the same time.


End file.
